fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Faye (Shadows of Valentia)
Faye (エフィ Efi, Effie in the Japanese version) is a playable character who appears exclusively in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She is 18 years old. Profile Faye is one of Alm’s childhood friends from Ram Village. Growing up alongside Alm, Tobin, Gray, Kliff, and Celica, the group were incredibly close. One day, the children saw a knight approach the village, the first one they had ever seen. These knights were led by Slayde, who attempted to kidnap Faye and Celica. Thanks to a timely rescue by Mycen the children were saved. This event caused Celica to leave the village for her safety. Over the course of the years, Faye trained under Mycen in combat. Several years later, Ram Village was visited by Lukas who was looking for Mycen to lead the Deliverance. While he could not be found, Alm volunteered to join in his stead. Alm asks his friends to come along with him on his journey, an offer Faye accepts in order to remain close to Alm. Alternatively, Alm can opt to not recruit her, allowing Celica to do so instead when she returns to Ram Village after leaving her home on Novis. Personality Faye is defined by her crush on Alm, something which has been present since they were children when he saved her from being killed by Slayde. Her whole world revolves around Alm, and she is always concerned for his safety. The reason she joined the Deliverance was purely to stay close to him as long as possible, and she often remarks that she will "grow however she can" to protect him. Despite this, she knows that Alm's affections are for Celica alone, even before Alm himself knew. While she knows that her love for him will go unrequited, she still dreams of a future where she is together with him and remains as a constant supporter to Alm's ideals and goals. Despite her feelings for Alm being her main characteristic, Faye does care for other people, like her other childhood friends from Ram Village, her family that she regularly sends letters to and is a very selfless girl. However, she is a bit uncomfortable talking to people she has not known for long, as shown in her support conversations with Silque. These supports depict her as standoffish initially, though she does apologize later when she realizes that she misses Silque's presence and wants to be her friend. Faye is not the type of person to hold a grudge and is genuinely happy to see Celica again for the first time in seven years; she can even join her if she is still in Ram Village when Celica visits. Faye is also stubborn, and hates being left behind by the village boys -- if Alm does not recruit her, she later tells Celica how lonely she has been and that she had considered chasing after Alm to teach him a lesson because he brought Gray and Tobin but not her. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats |-|Prologue= |-|Ally= Personal Max Stats |52 |41 |39 |40 |39 |41 |40 |} Growth Rates |40% |40% |30% |30% |30% |40% |3% |} Supports *Alm *Silque Passive Supports *Mycen *Celica Overall In Echoes, Faye starts off alongside Kliff as the weakest of Alm's starting villagers, and like him she must gain two levels in order to class change as opposed to Tobin needing one, and Gray needing none at all. Statistically, her growth rates contain exceptional attack, HP, and defense, as well as average stats elsewhere. As the sole starting female Villager, Faye has a unique set of promotions when compared to fellow Ram Villagers and Atlas. She is given the Cavalier, Cleric, Pegasus Knight, and female Mage class. All of these classes can work well given her stat spread, should the player be inclined to use them, though she performs as a standard version of the class given that she has relatively balanced stats across the board and works similarly to other units of the same class. As a Cleric, Faye has several White Magic spells that separates her from the two in Alm's route. She learns Physic at a relatively early level when trained and well before Tatiana is recruited, allowing her to heal from a distance safely. Even between all Clerics in game including Genny, she is the only one who learns Rescue to pull wayward allies back to safety The only other person who can learn Rescue is Atlas if he is a Sage, thus giving her almost an exclusive usage of the skill once both armies merge. However, her most notable unique spell is Anew, essentially letting her assume a Dancer-esque role, though she learns the skill relatively late in the game. While the hefty cost of 24 HP may be steep in certain situations, the ability to transfer her turn to more offensively capable units may make the trade off worth it in certain situations. Overall, Faye's bonuses and uniques in her Cleric White Magic spell list give her tremendous benefits and prevent her from being overshadowed by the others. As a Mage, she is not quite as powerful offensively as Delthea given her slightly shallower Black Magic pool though she does have Freeze at her disposal when promoted to a Priestess, giving her one unique spell compared to other Priestesses in the game. Regardless of the class she is made, however, she will perform quite competently in the role she is given. Fire Emblem Heroes Description '''Devoted Heart' :A young woman from Ram Village, and Alm's childhood friend. Her devotion to him stretches back to these days. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Skills Weapon Assists Specials Passive Quotes ''Heroes'' :Faye (Shadows of Valentia)/Heroes Quotes ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :Faye (Shadows of Valentia)/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes Ending Unable to get Alm out of her mind, Faye returned to her old life in Ram Village. Eventually, she met and married a suitor who claimed he did not mind her pining for the king, though her habit of vanishing without notice for days at a time continued to worry her new family. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Faye is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * * * * * Etymology ''Faye is a feminine given name derived from Middle English faie meaning "fairy", or possibly from the Old French word meaning loyalty or belief. Faye also, like her Japanese name "Effie", is also a shortened form of the name "Euphemia". It is Greek derived from "Saint Euphemia" - the Patron Saint of Rovinj, Croatia - and means well spoken. Trivia *In Fire Emblem Heroes, Faye wields a bow. In Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, this is impossible as the Archer class line is the only normal class that can wield bows and is completely inaccessible to female characters. *Similar to Roy's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Faye makes her first worldwide playable appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes rather than in her debut Fire Emblem game. *Faye can be accessed, along with Kliff, on Celica's route. Interestingly, she still says "For Alm!" on Celica's route as a victory quote. *Interestingly, Faye seems to have the closest relationship with Mycen out of the four Ram villagers. One of her victory quotes references how well he has taught her when it comes to combat, and he has one of the few people she considers close enough to get a support bonus from (despite neither getting nor giving any bonuses with the other villagers, who she still considers her friends). *Faye has a uniquely colored mount if reclassed as a Cavalier, with it being a light tan color. *Faye is the only character in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia to have a support penalty, as fighting near Alm will increase her opponent's hit rate (as well as her own). *In her casual retreat quote, there is a grammar error by spelling "untill" instead of "until". Gallery File:Faye Concept.png|Concept artwork of Faye from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Faye Heroes.png|Artwork of Faye from Fire Emblem Heroes by Konfuzi Kokon. File:Faye Fight.png|Artwork of Faye from Fire Emblem Heroes by Konfuzi Kokon. File:Faye Skill.png|Artwork of Faye from Fire Emblem Heroes by Konfuzi Kokon. File:Faye Damaged.png|Artwork of Faye from Fire Emblem Heroes by Konfuzi Kokon. File:Faye_Echoes_Cipher_art_1.png|Artwork of Faye from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Senchat. File:Cipher Faye Echoes Artwork.png|Artwork of Faye from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Daigoman. File:Cipher Faye Echoes Artwork2.png|Artwork of Faye from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Daigoman. Faye as a Priestess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher).jpg|Faye as a Priestess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Faye_overclass_cipher.png|Artwork of Faye from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo File:B09-016N.png|Faye as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-015R.png|Faye as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-015R+.png|Faye as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:P09-003PR.png|Faye as a Priestess in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B11-055R.png|Faye as a Harrier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B11-055R+.png|Faye as a Harrier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B11-056N.png File:Faye Echoes Portrait.png|Faye's portrait. File:Young Faye Portrait.png|Young Faye's portrait. Young Faye Portrait 2.png|Young Faye's second portrait. File:Faye Village.png|Faye's village sprite. File:Faye Heroes Sprite.png|Faye's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. Faye Girl.png|Faye's battle model as a Girl. Faye Villager.png|Faye's battle model as a Villager. Faye Cavalier.png|Faye's battle model as a Cavalier. Faye Gold Knight.png|Faye's battle model as a Gold Knight. Faye Pegasus Knight.png|Faye's battle model as a Pegasus Knight. Faye Falcon Knight.png|Faye's battle model as a Falcon Knight. Faye Cleric.png|Faye's battle model as a Cleric. Faye Saint.png|Faye's battle model as a Saint. Faye Mage.png|Faye's battle model as a Mage. Faye Priestess.png|Faye's battle model as a Priestess. Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters